The Great Adventures of Ashilda Series 1 Part 2
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the first part of this series left off Ashilda continues to work with the dark forces in bringing down the Doctors friends, and she also takes to preparing for the upcoming war against the Doctor that she personally hopes is fast approaching.


**PART 2: EPISODES 4 TO 6**

 **Ashilda continues to cause great trouble as she continues to target friends of the Doctor's in the hope of her getting her revenge out on him. She continues to strike hard against the Doctor's friends, and she becomes a really great strong and powerful monster that really needs to be seen too and stopped by someone, but who on earth could that person be who can stop her from causing absolute mayhem? Read on to find out!**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **Series 1 Episode 4**

 **The rocket of a lighthouse**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting up with Mr and Mrs Smith**

 **The coordinates that Missy gave her to track down two more companions of the Doctor's has led Ashilda straight to this lighthouse that's overlooking a rather beautiful looking beach in Blackpool. Ashilda breaks her way into the lighthouse through the front door of it. She's carrying a great big gun in her hands. Missy knows that both Martha and Mickey Smith are here after they came here to investigate a case of a Cyber-child trying to take over the lighthouse and turn it into a rocket. Ashilda doesn't know whereabouts in this lighthouse both Mickey and Martha Smith are, but she's really ever so determined to track them both down wherever they maybe here in the lighthouse. The lighthouse appears to be abandoned with no one in it at all, but however Ashilda knows that the two members of the children of time who she's currently hunting down will be here in the building somewhere, and she is just ever so determined to locate them here. Ashilda takes to firing her gun in the hope that she'll be able to give herself that way to both Martha and Mickey Smith. She isn't at all when she can suddenly hear the sound of movement making its way towards her here in the lighthouse.**

" **Who's there?"**

 **Ashilda supposes that the voice of the man must belong to none other than Mickey Smith, and so she knows that she's just about to have her prey come to her. Both Mickey and his wife Martha then come into the view of Ashilda inside the lighthouse. They are both carrying great big guns just like how she herself is. Both Mickey and Martha now take to aiming their guns at Ashilda. Ashilda points her own gun back in the direction of Martha now. Mickey quickly takes a look at Martha.**

" **Let me deal with this!"**

 **He steps forward to face Ashilda now.**

" **Excuse me Miss who are you?"**

 **Ashilda rounds in great anger on Mickey now.**

" **I'm your ex's other ex Mister Smith!"**

 **Mickey is left shocked by what Ashilda has just said to him. He can't believe that Rose once had a relationship with a girl after leaving both him and the Doctor.**

" **So you know Rose then?"**

 **Ashilda nods her head truthfully back at Mickey.**

" **Yes indeed I do know her,"**

 **Martha takes to loading up her gun with ammo before placing one of her fingers firmly on the trigger of it before taking a look back at her husband.**

" **Why are you hesitating in shooting her Mickey or do you want me to do the shooting for you?"**

 **Mickey takes a quick look back at Martha now.**

" **Quiet! I need to find out how she knows Rose!"**

 **Martha pulls a face of disgust back at Mickey.**

" **Well she must be from that other world where the Doctor left both Rose and the human version of himself on!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on Martha.**

" **I've never actually been to Rose's other world before and so no you're wrong I don't know her from there Mrs Smith!"**

 **Ashilda quickly takes a look back at Mickey now.**

" **Well now then Mister Smith it's actually quite a long story of how I came to know your ex girlfriend, and now isn't the time for me to tell you my story, because I really need to take to escorting you and your wife here to my Mistress Missy!"**

 **Neither Mickey nor Martha have ever heard of Missy before and so they're left troubled to wonder just who this strange woman is talking about to them. Ashilda is just about to use her vortex manipulator that she stole from Captain Jack Harkness to teleport both herself and the Smith's to Missy's field when suddenly something unexpected happens. All of a sudden a blue little box appears out of nowhere in the ground floor of the lighthouse just before both Ashilda, Mickey and Martha. Martha smiles longingly at the blue box that she once had so many exciting adventures inside.**

" **Doctor!"**

 **Ashilda smiles coldly over at the box. She believes that the time has now come for her to seek out her revenge upon the great time lord.**

" **Oh Doctor!"**

 **The doors of the TARDIS then open up to reveal the face of the Doctor unlike how Ashilda, Mickey or Martha have ever seen him before in their lives.**

 **Chapter 2: Encountering the old Doctor**

 **The seventh Doctor takes to stepping out of his magical blue box along with very surprisingly none other than the one the only Mister Captain Jack Harkness himself. The seventh Doctor ignores the fact that three complete strangers to him who are off course his future enemy and companions Ashilda, Mickey and Martha are standing before him when he departs from his TARDIS, and instead he turns to face the good Captain.**

" **Do you know Mister Smith that there are worlds out there where the sky is burning, and the sea's asleep, and the rivers dream. People made of smoke, and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice. And somewhere else, the tea's getting cold."**

 **When Jack realised that this man was infact an earlier version of the Doctor before he came to meet him himself he realised that he couldn't dare introduce himself to him by the name of Captain Jack Harkness, because then something unfortunately could go greatly wrong with time, and so instead he decided to introduce himself to him by the name of Mister Jack Smith. Jack nods his head over at Ashilda when he sees her standing before him.**

" **That's the woman who I told you about stole my piece of time travelling technology and then left me stranded in Narnia Doctor!"**

 **The seventh Doctor now takes to rounding in anger on Ashilda meanwhile Jack smiles happily over at both Mickey and Martha.**

" **Hey guys, did you miss me?"**

 **The seventh Doctor takes to studying Ashilda very carefully with both his eyes and with his sonic screwdriver.**

" **Interesting, very interesting, have we met before, because it would seem in your eyes that you're out to kill me!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on the younger version of the Doctor.**

" **Who the hell are you sir and have you seen the Doctor anywhere?"**

 **Jack pulls a sharp look back at Ashilda now.**

" **Yeah like he's going to tell you who he is!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on Jack now.**

" **You will tell me is he the Doctor Captain!"**

 **Both Martha and Mickey exchange troubled looks together. They don't really seem to be understanding what's going on here one little bit. Jack shrugs his shoulders simply back at Ashilda now.**

" **I guess that you yourself already know the answer to the question on whether or not he's the Doctor Lady Me,"**

 **Ashilda realises much to her great delight that this man really is the Doctor. She's left really pleased to find out that he's actually the Doctor, because she knows that she doesn't have to wait to do what she set out to do any longer.**

 **BANG**

 **Ashilda has just taken to using her gun to shoot the seventh Doctor with. Jack stares down in great shock at the now wounded Doctor. Jack has never met any Doctor from earlier than the ninth incarnation of himself before, and so unfortunately he really doesn't know himself just whether or not the Doctor is actually mean to regenerate in this precise moment in time. The seventh Doctor falls down to the ground, and he is caught just before he hits hard off the floor by none other than Doctor Martha Smith. The Captain takes a look down at Martha.**

" **Do whatever you can for him!"**

 **Martha nods her head back up in understanding at Jack.**

" **Yes sir,"**

 **The Captain now turns to quickly face Mickey.**

" **Help me to take down this mad crazy bitch Mickey mouse!"**

 **Mickey takes to saluting Jack.**

"" **Yes sir Captain cheesecake!"**

 **Both Mickey and Jack now take to rounding in anger together on Ashilda. Ashilda rounds once again in great anger on Captain Jack.**

" **Why are you still bothering me Captain? I did what i set out to do to kill the Doctor and there's nothing that you can do to stop me from doing just that anymore!"**

 **Jack takes to quickly grabbing Ashilda's gun right out of her two hands, and then he takes to throwing both his own gun and her gun roughly away from him. The Captain then places his two hands up into the air while he continues to stand facing Ashilda.**

" **Let's both agree with one another to do no more fighting with each other, but instead to make a peace with one another."**

 **Ashilda quickly dives down to the floor and she picks both her own gun and Jack's gun up from the floor. She then takes to aiming them both back at the Captain before taking to using them to shoot him in the head with. Jack once again falls down to the ground to his death. Ashilda now takes to aiming both of her guns back at Mickey.**

" **You and your wife will come with me right now to my mistress!"**

 **Mickey takes to using his own gun to shoot Ashilda with now. Ashilda screams out in great pain of agony that she's experiencing from getting herself shot by Mister Smith.**

 **Chapter 3: Capturing Ashilda**

 **Ashilda has now taken to falling down to the ground of the ground floor of the lighthouse after getting shot in the chest by Mickey Smith. Martha Smith has now finished cleaning up the seventh Doctor's wound in his chest and removing the bullet from his chest. Martha is now kneeling down on the ground just beside where the seventh Doctor is resting on the ground with his legs on the ground and his back placed up against the back of his TARDIS.**

" **You're going to be just fine Doctor!"**

 **The seventh Doctor smiles back happily at Martha.**

" **Thank you Doctor!"**

 **Martha smiles back happily at the seventh Doctor.**

" **You'll actually do a lot more than just thank me one day,"**

 **Martha knows that one day in his far future this Doctor who she's kneeling down beside facing will actually take to showing a younger version of herself the whole of both time and space. The seventh Doctor's troubled.**

" **Are you from my future Doctor?"**

 **Martha nods her head truthfully back at the seventh Doctor now.**

" **Oh yes I am we all are infact me, Mickey, Jack and I think that the woman over there is from your future too. One day you'll take to meeting us all,"**

 **The seventh Doctor smiles back happily at Martha.**

" **Well I live in excitement for that day when I will be meeting you my dear,"**

 **The seventh Doctor struggles up onto his feet from where he had been resting down on the ground, and he receives help with getting back up onto his feet from Martha. The seventh Doctor shakes his head back at Martha.**

" **I really shouldn't be here with you all do you know my dear, because it could have really bad effects on my future with me being here with you all here today, but however I should think that I should really help you to deal with this mad insane woman!"**

 **Ashilda quickly takes to withdrawing a little device from her jacket pocket. She takes to activating it before placing it down on the floor, and when she does put it down on the ground it takes to gassing the seventh Doctor, Mickey and Martha and it takes to knocking them all out. Ashilda knows that she can make this lighthouse that they're all in fly if she was to use the power of the Doctor's TARDIS to send it up into space, and when it is up in space she can activate a bomb to blow it up with both the seventh Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness inside, before teleporting out of the lighthouse along with both Martha and Mickey in order for her to take them both to her mistress Missy, and so Ashilda quickly takes to getting to work on following out her plan that she has just set out for herself to fulfil. Shilda knows that Mickey must have had the intent of capturing her, but instead it's going to be her who captures him.**

 **Chapter 4: The rocket of a lighthouse**

 **Ashilda has now taken to fix the console of the seventh Doctor's TARDIS up to the lighthouse, and she is now ready to fly in it. Ashilda takes to setting the TARDIS console controls to take the lighthouse up and into space. The lighthouse rises up from where its placed in the sea of Blackpool beach, and then it takes to shooting up just like a rocket up into the sky of planet earth, and then it zooms straight out of the sky and into space. Suddenly Ashilda is jumped on from where she now is up in the top floor of the lighthouse. Captain Jack Harkness is determined not to let Ashilda keep this lighthouse permanently in space when it belongs on planet earth.**

" **Ashilda when are you going to stop causing mayhem bitch?"**

 **Both Jack and Ashilda are now taking to have a little struggle when one another down on the ground of the top floor of the lighthouse. Jack roughly takes to grabbing hold of Ashilda's hair, and Ashilda punches the Captain full on hard in his face.**

" **You can't stop me Captain! Don't you understand that our little fight is never going to end sir, because after all we're fighting immortal against immortal and that is never an easy fight for anyone to win!"**

 **Jack knows that Ashilda has a good point. He knows that he himself has had a great amount of enemies throughout the years that he's been alive, and none of those dark enemies of his have ever been able to bring him down, because of the fact that he's a man who can never die for one. Jack knows that unlike him Ashilda can actually die, but however he knows that she is still extremely powerful, and so he has his work cut out in trying his very best to end her. Jack backs off away from Ashilda now, because he knows that he sadly can't kill her. He places his two hands over his legs and he sits down staring over at her. Ashilda takes a seat back away from Captain Jack now.**

" **Answer me this Captain, because you too know what it feels like to be me. Have you ever wanted to die?"**

 **Jack nods his head honestly back at Ashilda.**

" **Off course I have but just like you I must go on living until the end of time."**

 **Ashilda takes a look down at the floor now. She doesn't know whether or not she's right to stop fighting the good Captain, but however she does know that she's grown tired of fighting him now all the same.**

" **Do you ever wish that you could just turn the clock back to a time when you were mortal?"**

 **Jack nods his head back at Ashilda.**

" **Yes I do Lady Me as I know that you yourself also do. We both know don't we that it never ever grows any easier being immortal,"**

 **Ashilda shakes her head in sadness over at Jack.**

" **I was really ready to die that day Captain when the Doctor saved my life when I was falling through the time vortex to my death. I know that it's a rather stupid thing for me to be angry about the fact that the Doctor saved my life, but still what do I have worth living for now but to seek revenge out upon the Doctor?"**

 **Jack knows why Ashilda is angry with the Doctor for saving her life when she was ready to die, because there have been plenty of times throughout his mega long life when he too has been ready to face the concept of death as if it were an old friend of his, and he too has been a little bit secretly annoyed with Rose Tyler all of his immortal life for how she brought him back to life as an immortal man. Jack knows that Rose had no control over how she made him immortal, but still though he just wishes that she was never stupid enough to stare straight into the heart of the TARDIS.**

" **Ashilda no life on earth is as long as the life that we've already been through and the long life that still awaits us both in our upcoming future, but however we may grow tired, extremely tired, from living life every now and again, but all life in the universe is still worth living, even our lives."**

 **Ashilda knows that unlike her with her own the Captain likes to think positively about his immortal life. Ashilda knows that she has a mission to carry out, and she knows that she really must carry out her mission. She jumps back up onto her feet from where she has just been resting down on the ground. Ashilda shakes her head quickly down at Jack.**

" **I'm sorry Captain but I must continue to both serve and obey the time lady's that control me!"**

 **Jack closes his eyes in frustration now. He really believed just before that he was just starting to get through to Ashilda, but now he knows that there's nothing at all that he can do to help her. Jack takes a look up in anger at Ashilda.**

" **You're a lost course Lady Me!"**

 **Ashilda now takes to setting the controls of her space lighthouse rocket to deadanate. She then takes to setting the controls of the TARDIS lighthouse to teleport both herself and both Mickey and Martha, who are still downstairs in the building to where Missy currently is on planet earth. The lighthouse then takes to blowing up once Ashilda has escaped off it along with her two new prisoners. Lady Me is no fool, she knows that Captain Jack Harkness wouldn't have perished in the destruction of the lighthouse, but however she does live in hope that the seventh Doctor would have met his tragic end inside of the lighthouse, and then that would have greatly taken to messing around with time once again with the Doctor once more finding his end in a different time zone. Ashilda wouldn't be surprised if she was to wake up tomorrow and find herself in another whole new reality just like what happened to her last time something like this happened.**

 **Ending:**

 **Ashilda reappears out of nowhere on the green field on planet earth along with her two new prisoners both Martha and Mickey Smith just before her mistress Missy.**

" **Mr and Mrs Smith as promised my lady,"**

 **Missy smiles coldly back at her dear allie now.**

" **Thank you Ashilda you have done well now all I want you to do is to capture me Sarah Jane Smith. I must tell you that neither the seventh Doctor nor Captain Jack Harkness died in that explosion that has just occurred on the destruction of the rocket lighthouse. Just before the explosion occurred I teleported the seventh Doctor to me, and I took him prisoner to where I am keeping Wilfred Mott, Amy Pond and Rory Williams and where I am just about to send both Mickey and Martha Smith off too. Unfortunately though I wasn't able to get to Captain Jack Harkness in time. He teleported himself to nowhere other than Rose Tyler's TARDIS. He knows that you're striking out against old friends of the Doctor's, and so he must believe that you plan to target her next with her being your former girlfriend and all, so he must have sent himself to her in order to try and keep her safe and sound against you. You only have both Miss Rose Tyler and Miss Sarah Jane Smith left to capture now, and once you've captured her you've successfully managed to capture all the children of time."**

 **Ashilda knows that she must go and face her old lover Rose now, and she knows that Rose is going to prove to be the hardest child of time for her to bring down and capture, because there will be a part of her that really won't want to capture her, but however she knows that she must capture her in order to follow out her mistress's command. Ashilda is now ready to go up against Rose Tyler.**

 **To be continued**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **Series 1 Episode 5**

 **The War Against the Children of Time Part 1**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Captain Jack Harkness suddenly appears out of nowhere inside an American diner, that's currently sailing through the time vortex. He has been told by the twelfth Doctor that this American diner is the outshape of Rose Tyler's TARDIS. Jack takes a look over at the door of that leads into the back room of this diner, and he knows that the room through that door is Rose's TARDIS console unit room. The Captain quickly takes to crossing his way through the diner, and he goes hurrying through the door leading into his old friend's console room. He finds Rose standing in her time machine console room busying herself with flying her TARDIS. Jack smiles excitedly over at his friend when he makes his way into her time machine console room.**

" **Rose Tyler!"**

 **Rose is left really quite surprised by the sudden appearance of her old friend inside her ship's console unit room.**

" **Well, well, well Captain Jack Harkness as I live and breathe!"**

 **Jack nods his head happily over at Rose as he crosses her console room over to her.**

" **Nice TARDIS you have here, nearly even as better as the Doctor's TARDIS!"**

 **Both Rose and Jack now take to sharing out a happy hug of friendship with one another. Rose punches the Captain gently on his arm.**

" **You haven't changed a bit,"**

 **Jack winks friendly back at Rose.**

" **Neither have you,"**

 **Rose is troubled.**

" **So what brings you here to my TARDIS?"**

 **Jack shrugs his shoulders simply back at Rose now.**

" **One word Ashilda,"**

 **Rose is rather surprised to discover that her old friend Jack actually knows of the woman who once sexually raped her Ashilda.**

" **So you know of her then?"**

 **Jack nods his head quickly back at Rose.**

" **Yes indeed I do, I must say I'm really sorry to hear about what she did to you."**

 **Rose works out just how her old friend knows about that.**

" **The Doctor told you didn't he?"**

 **Jack nods his head back at Rose now.**

" **Yes he did and I've been watching over Ashilda trying to keep an eye out on her after the Doctor gave her a second chance in life living on earth, but she's done some truly horrible things to some old friends of ours while being on earth. She totally went out of control with her anger, because you see Rose Ashilda tragically supported people being transformed into half fish half human type of men after eating some fish fingers, she also kidnapped the writer C.S Lewis and went with both him and me to the magical world of Narnia where she killed the great man C.S Lewis himself, she then joined forces with Missy the Master, and I'm sure that those two aren't working alone. Ashilda got given orders by Missy to go and kill Donna Noble and then to kidnap her Granddad Wilfred Mott and hand him over to Missy, which she did-**

 **Jack's cut off from his explanation by the sudden look of sadness that's now upon Rose's face in response to him telling her that her friend Donna is dead. Jack pulls Rose into a gentle hug.**

" **I'm so sorry Rose, but we both know Donna's life was never the same again after she lost her memories of the Doctor. Missy then gave Ashilda the order to go back in time and to kidnap two other former companion's to the Doctor called Amy and Rory Pond, and to hand them over to Missy, which Ashilda also did, and then Rose Ashilda even got given the command to hunt both Mickey and Martha down and to turn them both over to Missy which she did. There's just you, me and Sarah Jane Smith left now!"**

 **Suddenly none other than Ashilda herself appears out of nowhere inside the console room in her old home the TARDIS along with a new found prisoner of her's Miss Sarah Jane Smith.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rose Tyler stands both tall and brave standing beside her former time travelling companion Captain Jack Harkness, while facing the woman who once sexually raped her Ashilda. Rose knows that she must be a little bit more scared of Ashilda then what she actually is, because of the fact that she was once forced into having sex with her by her against her own will, but however Rose also knows that she defeated Ashilda once before on that day when they last time, and so hopefully she will be able to defeat her once again. Ashilda rounds in anger on her enemy Captain who she is a little surprised to find standing beside her own former girlfriend.**

" **What have you told her?"**

 **Jack points his gun quickly back at Ashilda now.**

" **Absolutely everything there is for her to know at this point, and all that you yourself must now know at this point Lady Me is that you're finished!"**

 **Ashilda takes a look desperately over at Rose.**

" **I'm so sorry Tyler,"**

 **Rose rounds in anger on Ashilda now.**

" **Where the hell has this friend of yours that Jack was telling me about Missy taken my friends to?"**

 **Ashilda takes a look with mercy in her eyes at Rose.**

" **I wish I could tell you, honestly I do,"**

 **Jack realises something.**

" **Rose I don't think that she herself knows where our friends have been taken to, but we're god damn going to find out where they've been taken to!"**

 **K.9 (the modle of him that Rose created) appears suddenly in the console room, and he wheels up to his former mistress Sarah Jane there.**

" **Mistress Sarah Jane how come you came to get yourself captured by this woman?"**

 **Rose hurries over to her friend Sarah Jane now and she takes to pulling her into a loving hug. Captain Jack now takes to marching straight over to Ashilda, and he grabs her gun right out of her hand before he roughly takes to restraining her. The good Captain now knows that Missy may have got a lot of his friends captive, but now he's got a captive of his own to use against her.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Captain Jack Harkness now takes to roughly tying Ashilda's hands together with rope, and he he drags her firmly to her feet up from the floor of the console room of the TARDIS where he has just taken to push her hard down onto. Rose has now taken to flying her time machine to stone cage, and there they all take to departing from the time machine. Rose leads the way for both her friends and her prisoner out of her TARDIS. Jack is leading Ashilda firmly by the arm into stone cage. The Captain has already taken to inform Rose that the Judoon after taking them to the shadow proclamation for them to stand trial for their crimes always take their prisoners to here. Sarah Jane is walking directly beside Rose down the prisoner cell corridor that they're making their way down in stone cage.**

" **So what are we here for?"**

 **Rose takes a look back at her friend now.**

" **I want us to pay a visit to Ashilda's Mistresses prisoner cell here,"**

 **Jack has already taken to forcing out of Ashilda more clearly who she's working for, and she has reported after a little interrogation that he gave her to him that she's indeed working for none other than the time lady known as the Rani. Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, Ashilda and K.9 all now take to arriving just outside cell 10 in stone cage, and they can see the Rani sitting down inside her prison cell there. Both Rose and Jack are armed with guns, but just like the Doctor Sarah Jane sees no point at all in carrying a gun. Rose is left shocked to find out just who this Rani lady is.**

" **Kelly Nelly well well we meet each other again!"**

 **The Rani quickly jumps to her feet up from where she has been sitting down on the floor of her cell, and she comes rushing right over to the bars of her cell, and once she's standing there she smiles coldly at Rose.**

" **Well at least now you know who both Ashilda and I are bitch!"**

 **The Rani takes a look with sympathy in her eyes at Ashilda now.**

" **Oh my poor thing, don't worry my love I won't be letting that stupid Captain hurt you today!"**

 **Jack now comes over to face the Rani inside her cell.**

" **Tell me where my friends are!"**

 **The Rani shakes her head coldly back at the Captain now.**

" **No way hosay!"**

 **Jack points his gun directly at Ashilda's head while he continues to face the Rani.**

" **Let me try again, tell me where my friends are!"**

 **The Rani knows that she just can't let Ashilda be killed like this, especially not after everything that she has done to serve both she herself and Missy.**

" **Let me out of my cell and I'll take you to your friends!"**

 **Rose nods her head over at Jack.**

" **Do it!"**

 **Sarah Jane shakes her head quickly at Jack now.**

" **No don't we can't trust her!"**

 **Jack is stuck between a rock and a hard place here, because he really just doesn't know whether he should listen to Rose or to Sarah Jane. Rose rounds on Jack.**

" **She's unarmed and there's three of us, plus K.9, so if you let her out of her cell, and if she tries anything then we're more than a simple match for her!"**

 **Jack shakes his head in a way of accepting what he must do, and so he takes to using his gun to blasting open the door of the time lady's prison cell. The Rani then makes her way out of her cell, and the Captain grabs her firmly by her arms. He passes Ashilda over to Rose. Rose grabs Ashilda's arms firmly from her back. Ashilda then takes to kicking Rose firmly by her foot launching it backwards right into her chest. Rose lets go of her hold upon Ashilda's arms while being in pain. Ashilda now takes to pulling the rope firmly apart from her two hands before snatching Rose's gun quickly right out of her hands. Ashilda now takes to pointing the gun directly at Jack, and she takes to shooting his hands, so that he has no other choice but to let go of the Rani's arms. Ashilda now goes rushing quickly over to the Rani while pointing her gun quickly at Jack, Rose, Sarah Jane and K.9. Ashilda then quickly takes to removing the chains from the Rani's hands.**

" **We need to take this lot to where we have put their friends!"**

 **The Rani then quickly takes to snatching the Captain's gun right out of his hands. Both the Rani and Ashilda have now got the upper hands over Captain Jack, Rose, Sarah Jane and K.9, and they now take to taking them prisoner.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Both Ashilda and the Rani now take to appearing out of nowhere on a green field on planet earth directly before none other than Missy. They have appeared just before her along with their four prisoners. The Rani has already taken to playing around with the buttons on K.9's back, and she has used them to disable his gun. K.9 is now unarmed. Ashilda smiles and nods her head over at Missy.**

" **All of the children of time as promised!"**

 **Missy now takes to pulling Ashilda into a firm hug.**

" **Well Done my dear now then time to deliver this lot to the others!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head back in understanding at what Missy has just told her.**

" **Could I have a moment alone with Rose first?"**

 **Both Missy and the Rani now take to nodding their heads back at Ashilda. Missy now takes to grabbing hold of one of Sarah Jane's arms as well as grabbing hold of K.9's neck. The Rani now takes to grabbing hold of one of Captain Jack's arms, and together they disappear off the green field along with them. There's now just Rose and Ashilda standing facing one another on the green field. Ashilda throws her gun away from her now before taking to clapping her hands together in order to make two powerful looking swords appear out of nowhere in her hands, and she takes to handing one of the swords over to Rose. Ashilda smiles coldly over at Rose.**

" **Let's finish this now, just me and you and noone else getting in the way of us fighting each other this time!"**

 **Rose knows that she really shouldn't deny Ashilda from getting just what the hell that she wants. She knows that if she wants a fight then she really must give her a fight. Rose now takes to nearly getting knocked right off her feet by a blow from the sword that Ashilda has just wield at her. Rose's sword now takes to meeting Ashilda's sword in combat.**

" **I thought that you said that you loved me?"**

 **Ashilda launches herself in anger at Rose now.**

" **That was before you tried to kill me!"**

 **Rose manages to get the upper hand of Ashilda now and she almost takes to knocking her sword right out of her hand.**

" **I have had nightmares every single night and I'm scared of being alone in a room now ever since you did what you did to me!"**

 **Ashilda roughly takes to using her sword to cut of one of Rose's hands now. Rose is in really great pain now.**

" **AH!"**

 **Rose falls down onto her knees feeling hurt onto the ground of the green field now. Absolute seer pain is now taking to shoot right through her arm from where her hand used to be. Ashilda takes a look down at the woman who she once would have gone to the end of the earth for. Ashilda roughly takes to grabbing Rose by the scruff of her neck up from the ground, and she vanishes off the green field along with her. It would appear that Ashilda has successfully managed to win her sword fight against Rose, coming out from it with no injury at all.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ashilda unexpectedly appears out of nowhere on no other planet than Gallifrey itself along with her very wounded prisoner Rose Tyler. That's where Missy has been sending all of the friends of the Doctor's that Ashilda has managed to capture for her to Gallifrey itself. There appears to be a mighty war raging going on this planet right now, a war between both the time lords and the Dalek's. The Dalek's appear to be strongly invading Gallifrey. Ashilda realises that all of the people who she captured now must unfortunately be nothing more than prisoners of war.**

 **Gallifrey is found in the constellation of Kasterborous. Gallifrey is on the other side of the same galaxy that planet earth is on. It's actually a total of two hundred and fifty million light years away from the earth. Another name people use to call Gallifrey is the shining world of the seven systems. The planet is several times larger than the earth. The sky of this planet is burned orange. Whereas the actual landscape of the planet itself is rust and brown coloured but has quite a volcanically active appearance to it.**

 **This is the first time that Ashilda, Rose, Captain Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey and Martha Smith, Amy and Rory Pond and Wilfred Mott have all ever been to Gallifrey, but however they have all heard so many tales of this planet from none other than the great Doctor.**

 **There are both time lords/time ladys and Daleks fighting all around where both Ashilda and Rose have just taken to appearing on the surface of this planet. Suddenly Missy strolls calmly up to both Ashilda her allie and Rose her enemy on the battlefield of Gallifrey. She seems quite a calm lady right now considering the fact that she has just taken to have a little stroll across the planet. Missy takes a look directly at Ashilda.**

" **It would appear that my people have got themselves caught up in a battle against the Daleks!"**

 **Ashilda nods her head quickly back at Missy now.**

" **Yes I can see that my lady, where would you like me to take Rose to?"**

 **Missy smiles coldly over at Rose now.**

" **Do not worry yourself any further my dear Ashilda for I will take to taking the bitch of you!"**

 **Missy now roughly takes to grabbing hold of Rose's arm and she stabs away at the wound on Rose's arm from where her hand used to be with her really long fingernails. Missy is aware that she is causing pain towards her old enemy and that is a sight that she really likes to see, her in sheer pain. Missy now takes to disappearing away from Ashilda out of sight along with Rose, and they reappear inside what appears to be a great big dark coloured scary looking vault. Once there Missy takes to dumping the injured Rose roughly down onto the ground of the vault before taking to vanishing out of the vault herself.**

 **Two people who Rose recognises to be both of her friends Mickey and Martha Smith now come hurrying over to her where she is resting down on the ground of the vault that they're in. Rose is feeling really rather drowsy as she takes a look up at her two friends now with her two eyes that have not stopped watering with pain for the last half an hour ever since she got her hand sliced off.**

" **Hey guys,"**

 **Mickey reaches his ex-girlfriend now and he places his hands down gently onto her shoulder.**

" **Oh my God Rose that looks really painful!"**

 **Martha reaches Rose now and she begins to have a look at the wound on her arm. Martha knows that being a medical Doctor she really needs to provide some care and treatment out to her old friend. Martha withdraws a tissue from her trouser pocket, and she begins to clean away at the fresh wound on Rose's arm with it. Martha gives Rose a sympathetic sweet little smile when she identifies the pain in her eyes that's caused by her wound.**

" **I'm sorry I know that your wound is going to sting a little bit while I clean it up, but don't worry Rose because I'm going to see to it that you're going to be alright,"**

 **Sarah Jane Smith, Amy Pond, a man who Rose doesn't recognise (who she realises must be Amy's husband Rory) and Wilfred Mott now all come rushing over to Rose, Mickey and Martha in the vault. They are all left really shocked by the wound on Rose's arm from where her hand has just been cut off. Sarah Jane takes a look down at Rose with concern for her shown in her eyes.**

" **What happened to you?"**

 **Rose smiles sadly up at her friend Sarah Jane now.**

" **Ashilda….she cut my hand off,"**

 **Rose suddenly realises that neither of her friends K.9 and Jack are among the group that's now seeing to her.**

" **Where's the Captain and K.9?"**

 **Sarah Jane takes a look in sadness at Rose now.**

" **Neither of them made it to this cell with me, the time lord President used his power to blow K.9 up, and the time lords have now taken Jack somewhere for him to lose his powers of immortality,"**

 **Rose is left shocked to learn that her new companion K.9 has been tragically destroyed and that Captain Jack Harkness will soon lose his strongest power.**

" **We've got to fight! We've got to take down both the Daleks and the time lords!"**

 **Amy folds her arms and she shakes her head sadly down at Rose.**

" **We're no match for them! If we tried going up against the Daleks then we'd just end up getting ourselves exterminated by them, and if we went up against the time lords then we'd just end up getting ourselves blasted into oblivion by them!"**

 **Rose struggles up onto her feet from where she has just been resting down recovering on the ground of the vault. Martha makes to object to her trying to do things with her sore arm. Martha jumps up onto her feet from where she has just been bending down seeing to Rose on the ground.**

" **Excuse me Miss Tyler you really must take it easy with that injured arm of yours!"**

 **Rose shakes her head defiantly back at Martha now.**

" **No we must get ourselves out of Gallifrey! I may now only have one hand but I'm determined not to let that stop me from standing up and taking the fight to both the Daleks and to the time lords, and so none of you must now not go up against both the time lords and the Daleks, because if I can try my very best to go up against them with only one hand then you lot can go up against them with two! Come on now we must save Captain Jack and take down Ashilda!"**

 **Rose luckily enough manages to convince the other children of time to join with her in going up against both the Daleks and timelords, and this is in the high hope of both rescuing their fellow friend Captain Jack Harkness from losing his mighty power, and also to bring down their shared enemy Ashilda.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Both Rory Williams and Mickey Smith are now trying their utter very best to try and bolt open the door of the vault that both they themselves and their friends are currently trapped up inside. Martha Smith has now managed to rip off one of the sleeves of her jacket to use as a bandage for her friend Rose Tyler's arm. Both Rose and Amy Pond are now standing side by side with one another, and they're watching together as both Mickey and Rory are trying to struggle open the door of the vault that they're trapped up inside. The four of them are at a top of a flight of stairs that leads down to the lower part of the vault where their friends Sarah Jane Smith, Wilfred Mott and Martha Smith are trying to find some things that they can use to battle their way against both the Daleks and the time lords with. Both Rory and Mickey back away from the door of the vault that they've just been trying to open, and they shake their heads quickly over at both Rose and Amy. Mickey takes a look apologetically at Rose.**

" **I'm sorry my old friend but this door is failing to open up,"**

 **Suddenly the door of the vault slides sideways open and the seventh Doctor wanders his way into the vault where his future companions are being held prisoner.**

" **Sorry about how I'm late I escaped from the room where Rassilon had trapped me up inside here in the Capitol on Gallifrey, and I made my way here, but however on my way here I couldn't help but notice a certain broken down and destroyed robot dog that we know to be called K.9, laying down in a scrap yard here in the capitol, and so I fetched my old friend from the scrap pile that he had just been dumped down on, and I took to mending him and bringing him back to life, and so after fixing K.9 I came here along with him to free you all from your vault, and now here we are."**

 **K.9 now takes to wheeling into the vault to be by his master's side. Rose looks a little bit confused as she faces one of the versions of the Doctor who she has never met before now.**

" **Excuse me mate who are you?"**

 **The old man smiles back at Rose simply now.**

" **I'm the Doctor,"**

 **Rose is left troubled by what the seventh Doctor has just said to her. Mickey takes a look back at his ex-girlfriend now.**

" **He's a younger version of the Doctor,"**

 **Rose now takes to understanding that this is the Doctor in the time before he met her.**

" **Nice to meet you Doctor and I know that one day it'll be nice for you to meet me too,"**

 **The seventh Doctor now takes to leading the way for Rose, K.9, Mickey, Amy, Rory, Martha, Sarah Jane and Wilfred out of the vault that they've all just been trapped up inside. Outside of the vault and on the corridor of the corridor in the capitol that leads down into the vault they are surrounded by a little group of Daleks. Rose knows that both she and her friends really don't stand a chance against the group of Daleks, and now she for one starts to brace herself up for extermination by them.**

 **Ending**

 **Ashilda makes her way led by Missy into the main meeting room of the time lords in the capitol on Gallifrey, and there she finds Captain Jack Harkness standing at the far end of the room side to side with two time lords. Rassilon the president of the time lords is also in the meeting room. He now turns to address the attention of Ashilda inside the room.**

" **Lady Me the immortal you have served two of my people very well of late both the Rani and Missy, and so now I must grant you the opportunity to kill the man who tried to stop you from serving them both!"**

 **President Rassilon is now ready to let Ashilda kill Captain Jack Harkness. Ashilda smiles coldly across the room at the man who she knows has just lost his ability never to die. She points her gun over in anger at him.**

" **Hit the road to hell now Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more!"**

 **Ashilda now takes to shooting the Captain down dead by using her gun. Jack Harkness is now dead, and there is now mighty blood on Ashilda's two hands. She really is nothing more than a simple minded stone cold killer. Suddenly none other than Davros the lord and creator of the Dalek race wheels his way into the meeting room, and he raises one of his fingers up into the air, he has it fixed pointed directly over at Rassilon, and then he takes to killing him stone dead. Davros has just taken to destroying the life by ending it of the president of the time lords, and so now he is in control of both the time lords and of Gallifrey. Davros now fixes his eyes onto Ashilda, and he is now more than ready to kill her too.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **The Great Adventures of Ashilda**

 **Series 1 Episode 6**

 **The War Against the Children of Time Part 2**

 **Final Episode of this series**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Davros makes himself ready to kill Ashilda. He has no idea at all just who on earth she is, but he is more than determined to end her life, because he knows that she is neither time lord nor Dalek, which means that he has no control over her. Missy realises what the creature who she made a deal with long ago to not let herself get exterminated on Skaro is just about to do to her allie, and so she steps in front of his way blocking his view of Ashilda.**

" **Please don't kill her my lord, she's a trusted allie of mine!"**

 **Davros is troubled.**

" **Who is she?"**

 **Missy smiles coldly back at her Master now.**

" **The woman who captured us the children of time my lord!"**

 **Suddenly a loud warning bell takes to ringing out all over the capitol.**

" **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE VAULT! WARNING THE CHILDREN OF TIME HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE VAULT AND THEY ARE NOW ON THE MOVE!"**

 **Both Missy and Ashilda start to panic at this news that has just come their way, but however Davros shrugs his shoulders simply over at them both.**

" **Relax my faithful very own companions for it won't take either of my children either the time lords or the Daleks long to capture the children of time!"**

 **Moments later a couple of Daleks take to leading none other than the seventh Doctor himself, K.9 his robot dog and his future companions Rose Tyler, Mickey and Martha Smith, Amy and Rory Williams, Wilfred Mott and Sarah Jane Smith into the meeting room. The children of time are all left really shocked by the real life image of Captain Jack Harkness laying dead down upon the floor of the meeting room. Rose takes a look in anger over at Ashilda.**

" **Murderer!"**

 **Ashilda smiles coldly over at Rose.**

" **Love destroyer!"**

 **Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey and Martha are all left petrified by the sight of Davros placed in this room directly before them all. Sarah Jane rounds in anger on Davros.**

" **You won't last five seconds here do you know, because the time lords will surely destroy you!"**

 **Davros takes a look back in irritation at the very sight of Sarah Jane standing before him in this room.**

" **For your information I have just taken to exterminating the president of Gallifrey himself Rassilon which means that I'm now in control of both the time lords and of the Daleks!"**

 **Sarah Jane is left horrified by what Davros has just told him about. Sarah Jane rounds in anger on Ashilda.**

" **How come you have decided to join forces with such a dark hearted beast?"**

 **Ashilda rounds back in anger on Sarah Jane.**

" **How come you yourself did Miss Smith, because after all what you have just taken to describe this half man half Dalek Davros as is what I believe the Doctor to be?"**

 **The seventh Doctor is now ready to take on Ashilda.**

" **Quite frantically I have just about had enough of your tone now lady!"**

 **Ashilda now wants to deal with this incarnation of her greatest time lord enemy.**

" **Shut up old man! I actually wanted you to find me, but you not like this, because I wanted one of your future self's to find me!"**

 **The seventh Doctor knows that this woman Ashilda is proving to be quite a little hassle for both him and these people who are referred to as the children of time to deal with, and he can't believe that apart from her being an aggressive little dumb head to deal with his day has just got a hell of alot worse, because he now needs to deal with the sudden appearance of Davros just before him here on Gallifrey too, and the seventh Doctor knows that if what Davros has just said is true and if he really has just taken to kill Rassilon and if he is indeed in control of both the Daleks and of the time lords then he really has a rather seriously big fight on his hands.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Suddenly the Doctor's TARDIS materialises out of nowhere in the main meeting room in the capitol on Gallifrey, and the twelfth Doctor departs from his little blue box inside the meeting room. He is armed only with his sonic screwdriver. The twelfth Doctor can't believe what he's seeing when he steps foot outside of his TARDIS. He has just travelled back in time to the olden days of Gallifrey when Rassilon was still the president here on Gallifrey, and as far as he expected before he stepped foot out of his little blue box the Doctor believed that Rassilon still was the president of his home planet, but however now he is left shocked to find his dead body laid down upon the floor of the meeting room.**

" **The planet Gallifrey without a president on their hands is a very strange new thing to happen!"**

 **Davros turns to face the twelfth Doctor now.**

" **Actually I think that you'll find that I'm now none other than the president of your home world Doctor!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor is left horrified by the bit of news that the lord and creator of the Dalek race has only just taken to providing him with. The twelfth Doctor now takes to turning to face his younger incarnation.**

" **Well, well, well Doctor number seven!"**

 **Ashilda smiles coldly across the meeting room over at the seventh Doctor now.**

" **This man is the latest incarnation of you!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor rounds in great anger on Ashilda now.**

" **Shut your trap you, and by the way maybe I'm not the latest incarnation of the Doctor, maybe I just think I am, because after all a lot of my former self's like this one right here believe themselves to be the latest incarnation of the Doctor, and then they just so happen to meet another version of the Doctor who is the latest incarnation of the Doctor, so maybe the latest incarnation of me is maybe one day going to meet the previous incarnation of me which I believe currently is me."**

 **Ashilda doesn't believe that the twelfth Doctor is making one little lick of sense right now. The twelfth Doctor smiles happily over at the seventh Doctor now.**

" **Nice to meet you Doctor and I'm sorry for the fact that one day you're both going to be looking as old as me and will be as old as me,"**

 **The seventh Doctor smiles back at the twelfth Doctor now.**

" **Right two of us against Davros, the Daleks and the timelords I think that we've got it covered!"**

 **Rose takes a look over at both Doctors.**

" **Let's take the fight to Ashilda, Davros, the Daleks and timelords then!"**

 **Only now does the twelfth Doctor shockingly take to noticing the hole in Rose's arm from where her left hand used to be.**

" **Ashilda did this to you, didn't she?"**

 **It's clear by the look on Rose's face right now that Ashilda did indeed do this to her and the twelfth Doctor is left totally angry by this. Ashilda turns quickly to face the Doctor.**

" **I had orders to follow out, but don't you dare do anything at all for me, because as far as I'm concerned you're already a dead man to me!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor turns round to face Ashilda now and he simply stands stone still starring in great shock over at her.**

" **I did this to you! I created the darkness that is now lurking within you!"**

 **Ashilda rounds in anger on the Doctor now.**

" **You shouldn't have saved my life when I was ready to die!"**

 **The Doctor grabs Ashilda firmly by her arm now. Both Missy and Davros make to object to how the time lord has just grabbed hold of their faithful servant like this, but however the Doctor tries to do his best to try and pretend that they're not their. The Doctor pushes Ashilda hard off her feet and roughly down to the ground now.**

" **Don't worry because of how you sexually raped a very good friend of mine before proceeding to chop off her hand, and how you've spent some time capturing some of my very good friends before turning them into my enemies I will see to it that you are killed for your crimes!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor quickly turns to face the attention of both Mickey and Rory now.**

" **Guys there's guns in the console room of my TARDIS, and they can blow right into polycarbide!"**

 **Rory's left troubled by what the Doctor has just informed both he himself and Mickey about.**

" **What's polycarbide?"**

 **Mickey turns to face the attention of his new friend now.**

" **It's the skin of a Dalek,"**

 **Both Mickey and Rory now take to dashing quickly together into the twelfth Doctor's TARDIS for them to fetch the weapons that they need to fight the Daleks from inside there. Rose is troubled.**

" **Doctor what should I do?"**

 **The twelfth Doctor uses a hand gesture to signal Rose towards coming over and join him now, which she takes to doing so. Once she is standing side by side with him the twelfth Doctor takes hold of Rose's injured arm, and he proceeds to use some power of his in order to grow her missing hand back into place. Rose is left shocked to find that the Doctor has used some of his regeneration energy in order to grow her missing left hand back into place. She has seen him do this to himself before back when his hand got chopped off by a sycorax on a christmas day several years ago, and he used his regeneration energy to grow his hand back into place on that day. Rose rounds in anger on the Doctor now, and she takes to slapping him hard right across his face.**

" **That is for a complete waste of regeneration energy!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor takes to placing his hand over the part of his face where Rose has just struck out at him on.**

" **At least you're going to be okay now though,"**

 **The Doctor now takes to handing his sonic screwdriver over to Rose.**

" **You must be the one to get rid of Ashilda Doctor Rose!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor knows that Rose has the absolute right to kill Ashilda, and he really sincerely hopes that she takes to doing so.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **They're all still gathered inside the main meeting room that's in the capitol on the planet Gallifrey. Rose is now taking to use the twelfth Doctor's sonic screwdriver to inspect her old friend Captain Jack Harkness' dead body, and she is left terrified to discover that he really is dead for good this time. Rose knows that Jack and her had been through so many things together, for example they had battle the forces of the empty child together when they very first met one another back during the London blitz. They also had fought Margaret the Slitheen in Cardiff together as well as encountering an army of Daleks aboard Satellite five. They also battled Davros and his Daleks aboard the Crucible, and now they have even made their way to Gallifrey together where Jack has unfortunately met his tragic final end to his long great life.**

 **Meanwhile at the other end of the meeting room the seventh Doctor is now taking to use his sonic screwdriver to play around with the controls on the top of Davros' Dalek armour. Suddenly Davros vanishes right out of the meeting room. The twelfth Doctor hurries across the meeting room over to his younger self to face him there.**

" **What did you do to him Doctor?"**

 **The seventh Doctor turns back to face the twelfth Doctor now.**

" **Hopefully if what I think that I have just done is right I have taken to sending him into an endless void there hopefully for him to be trapped forever more."**

 **The twelfth Doctor is left both interested and happy by what his younger self has just told him.**

" **Good man!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor knows now that without a president to control them both the time lords and the Daleks will be back to waging war on each other while being on this planet.**

 **A Dalek that's in the room now turns to face Missy.**

" **Exterminate!"**

 **He then takes to shooting her down dead. The twelfth Doctor is actually left really pleased to see the back of Missy. The twelfth Doctor now turns to face his younger self.**

" **You should go and join our fellow time lords in the battle against the Daleks, after all you are a time lord after all Doctor, and people of a race really must both stand and fight together!"**

 **The seventh Doctor now takes to hurrying out of the meeting room after what his future self has just commanded him to go off and do. Both Mickey and Rory now take to shooting the couple of Daleks that are still gathered in the meeting room down. There's now just the twelfth Doctor, Ashilda, Rose Tyler, Mickey and Martha Smith, Amy and Rory Williams, Sarah Jane Smith, Wilfred Mott, K.9 and the now dead and gone Captain Jack Harkness' dead body left gathered in the meeting room. Ashilda is now sunk down low on the floor of the meeting room, and she's weeping out in grave sadness over her companion Missy's dead body. Suddenly another Dalek makes his way into the meeting room.**

" **Exterminate!"**

 **It has it's gun directly fixed onto Wilfred, and it horribly takes to shooting him down dead. K.9 now takes to using the gun on his nose to blow the Dalek up. When he fixed him back up again the seventh Doctor mended his robot dog's nose so that it can now take down polycarbide.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **While being inside the main meeting room in the capitol on Gallifrey Doctor Martha Smith confirms both Wilfred Mott and Captain Jack Harkness' dead bodies to be dead. Both Mickey Smith and Rory Williams are now standing side by side with Ashilda inside the meeting room, and they both have their guns directly fixed onto her. They're standing guard over her. Sarah Jane Smith is now taking to fuss over her robot dog K.9. Rose is troubled as she takes to turning to face the twelfth Doctor now.**

" **So what happens now?"**

 **The twelfth Doctor takes a look back at Rose now.**

" **I get everyone back home safely before both you and I find a nice quiet little part of the universe for us to get rid of Ashilda inside!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor now turns to face the attention of Rose, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, Sarah Jane, K.9 and Ashilda.**

" **One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight into my big blue box right now!"**

 **They all take to obeying him. Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Amy and the Doctor all go rushing quickly into the Doctor's TARDIS, and both Mickey and Rory drag Ashilda firmly by her arms into the TARDIS, and K.9 follows on behind them.**

 **Inside the TARDIS both Rory and Mickey continue to stand guard over Ashilda inside the little blue box while the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Amy and Rory begin to fly the TARDIS.**

 **Seconds later the TARDIS appears out of nowhere on planet earth in the year 2016. The twelfth Doctor takes to leading Sarah Jane, Mickey and Martha and Amy and Rory all out of his little blue box there. They have just appeared out of the TARDIS inside central park in London. The twelfth Doctor now stands just before his blue box facing his five companions.**

" **I'm sorry about any inconvenience it may have caused you all in meeting Ashilda, and I want you to know that the time has come for both myself and Rose to finally take to dealing with her."**

 **Sarah Jane smiles back at the twelfth Doctor now.**

" **I like your new face, I think that it suits you Doctor, I believe that you suit the appearance of an older man. Your now looking quite as old as you did back when we very first met one another."**

 **The twelfth Doctor now takes to sharing a friendly hug with Sarah Jane.**

" **This face has a very important meaning to me Sarah. What this face means to me is that I save people just like how I used this face to save you all today. Goodbye my Sarah Jane!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor now turns to face both Mickey and Martha.**

" **It never ceases to amaze me how you two ended up getting married to one another, and now go out there Mr and Mrs Smith and save the world!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor now turns to face both Amy and Rory.**

" **Well now here we are at last I should think you two back in your rightful time period Mr and Mrs Pond!"**

 **The twelfth Doctor now takes to sharing out a hug with both Amy and Martha before he shares out a handshake with both Mickey and Rory before he takes to disappearing back into his little blue box.**

 **Ending**

 **The TARDIS now takes to materialising in the ruins of trap street in the year 2026, and there the twelfth Doctor takes to departing from his little blue box along with both Rose Tyler and Ashilda, the two girls who have caused quite a great deal of adventure in the world over the course of the last couple of weeks or so. The Doctor has armed Rose up with a great big machine gun. The Doctor makes sure that Ashilda's feet are locked firmly on the ground, because he has only just taken to use his sonic screwdriver to place them on the ground. The Doctor now helps Rose to get into position with her gun, and he makes sure that the gun is firmly loaded. The twelfth Doctor pins his eyes on Rose.**

" **Fire!"**

 **She takes to doing exactly what he has just commanded her to do. Rose takes to firing her gun right out at Ashilda, and she takes to shooting her down dead. Ashilda is now dead and gone, but the ultimate question remains will she actually remain both dead and gone?**

 **The end of series one**


End file.
